


give a little, get a lot

by Corollaire



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, look at this het i am sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corollaire/pseuds/Corollaire
Summary: Elizabeth and Darcy experiment a bit. Both of them like it very much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was Very Bored on the train home and that is my only excuse for this fic.

Elizabeth could not quite remember whose idea this had been in the first place, hers or Darcy's, only that they had both found the idea fascinating enough to place a discreet commission at the woodworker's shop. Darcy had been far too mortified to go pick the package up, no matter how carefully it was disguised, and so Elizabeth had marched down to fetch it herself. Fitting, she supposed, since she would be the one using it.

And now--

"Are you going to continue staring, or are you going to do something?"

Elizabeth ignored Darcy’s cutting remark, preferring to focus on how nicely the red silk curtain cords looked against his pale skin, binding his wrists to the headboard. He twisted his hands as if aware of her gaze, and Elizabeth watched the ripple of muscle under skin appreciatively.

Darcy lay on his back, arms pinned above his head, legs free but spread slightly, revealing his nakedness. Elizabeth ran a teasing hand over his thigh, relishing the way it made him shiver.

"Are you ready?" she whispered, and received a curt nod in response.

The wooden phallus was as long as her two fists and curved slightly. It was made of some dark, heavy wood, polished to a shine and perfectly smooth. At its base, it flared out into two handles through which woven straps were threaded, fastening it to Elizabeth's waist. She ran a hand along it, stroking up and down its length. Darcy’s eyes followed her movement, gaze hungry.

She reached over to the nightstand for the small bottle of oil, poured some into her hand. After slicking the cock up with her hand, she lined up with Darcy’s entrance, just barely pressing in with the head. His eyes widened, but he gave her another nod.

"Ah - ah!" Darcy gasped for breath as Elizabeth pushed in mercilessly, hips rolling forward in one smooth motion. 

“Good?” she whispered, pausing. 

“More than,” Darcy managed, hands clenching and unclenching, twisting against the cords. "One would almost - ah - think that you had done this before."

"I've always been a quick study," Elizabeth murmured, then began to set a punishing pace, thrusting in and out of Darcy. The straps that bound the wooden phallus to her dug into her hips with each pull out, Darcy's tightness sucking it in greedily.

She watched with satisfaction as Darcy arched his back, eyes widening, mouth falling open. “Elizabeth,” he panted, drawing out her name, and she decided that she  _ very _ much liked the results of this little experiment.

She changed her angle slightly and Darcy  _ writhed _ , nearly pulling off of her cock. She froze, but the look on his face was not one of pain.

“Do that again.”

She complied, thrusting harder this time, and was rewarded with a yelp of pleasure. Immediately, Darcy’s face went red, and she was sure he would have covered his mouth with his hands if they had not been tied up.

“Oh, no need to be embarrassed,” she whispered, languidly pushing in and out, brushing up against whatever spot she had found inside of him that made him react so nicely. Darcy whimpered. “There’s little need to act like a gentleman when I’m buried to the hilt inside of you.”

It was like she had opened the floodgates with those words. Darcy threw back his head and made the most  _ delicious _ noises as she thrust, noises that were interspersed with her name in increasingly desperate tones.

Sweat gathered on Elizabeth’s brow as she picked up the pace, driving into Darcy with all her strength. She could feel his legs trembling on either side of her as he neared his climax. 

His back arched one last time and he spent himself, white spattering against his stomach and chest. Elizabeth gave one last thrust and pulled out.

For a few seconds, the only sound was their heavy breathing, loud in the stillness of the bedroom. “That was quite fun,” Elizabeth finally noted, running a finger through the mess Darcy had made.

It took a few seconds for Darcy to visibly gather himself together enough to whisper, “I most wholeheartedly agree.”


End file.
